


Can You See Yourself With Me In The Future?

by kwonlegs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Misinterpretations, Soonhoon - Freeform, Time Skips, insecure!jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonlegs/pseuds/kwonlegs
Summary: It had always been Jihoon's question to his partners when he knew that the relationship was about to turn a year or two or more than that... and it had always been the question that caused all the break ups he went through.





	Can You See Yourself With Me In The Future?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am back again with another SoonHoon. So I made this on a whim because a thought crossed my mind and well, I'm sorry for any vagueness or the grammatical errors. Thank you. I do hope you enjoy reading this. Thanks again.

"Can you see yourself with me in the future?"

It had always been Jihoon's question to his partners when he knew that the relationship was about to turn a year or two or more than that... and it had always been the question that caused all the break ups he went through.

Why? Simple.

They hesitated.  
They lied.

That was enough reason for Jihoon to not prolong the relationship nor the agony.

He knew he wasn't the best boyfriend nor were his partners and sure, they try their best to keep the love burning but he believed that when a person didn't include you in the picture or their plans in the future, whatever you have was not going to last that long.

You're not one of the priorities so it would only be a matter of time until you get thrown to the side.

Jihoon saved himself the pain.

By the time Jihoon broke up with his fourth boyfriend (of two years), he had already given up on love and just decided, that maybe - maybe some people were meant to be alone.

But when Kwon Soonyoung (probably the strangest roommate he had ever met) walked into his life, all scrunched up cheeks, crescent eyes and sunshine-y smiles, it made Jihoon think twice.

-

"You know," Soonyoung randomly spoke while they binge watched a TV show, "Maybe - when we have enough money - we can move to a bigger apartment and, like, have a bigger kitchen. You can cook or I can cook and you can make coffee or we can just run around if we're both frustrated with uni stuff... or bake."

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung, baffled. "You're thinking about that?"

"I have been thinking about it, yes."

Jihoon nodded. "Okay."

Jihoon didn't say more, fearing that it was only a temporary thought of Soonyoung's.

Don't keep your hopes up, as they'd say.

-

"What are you doing?" Jihoon questioned when he accidentally peeked into what Soonyoung was doing on his computer.

Soonyoung shrugged. "Nothing."

"What is that?" Jihoon pointed at the picture Soonyoung had opened on one of the tabs. It was a picture of a room; minimalistic and very simple, something akin to a room that Jihoon would like.

"I told you I wanted to get us a bigger apartment, right? Figured we should find references or something so we'd have an idea on what to do when we finally have one."

Jihoon could only gape.  
-

"Hey, Jihoon. What if, one day, we both go to Seoul and like, find work there together? What do you say?"

-

"Hey, Jihoon," Soonyoung shifted on Jihoon's bed as the latter was busy trying to finish his composition.

It was due on Friday and Jihoon still wasn't satisfied with how it turned out. Frustrated, he dragged Soonyoung with him to his room and sat him down on his bed while he worked, claiming that his roommate helped him be at ease when he was composing... (Funny, he never, ever brought any of his boyfriend's to his room because they were never a great help to make him feel calm). Soonyoung gave him a confused look and honestly, Jihoon would give himself the same questioning look but he shook his head and ignored whatever shit he sputtered.

Jihoon took his earphones off and turned to Soonyoung, "Yeah?"

"I'd get you your personal studio someday." Soonyoung blurted, eyes trained on the floor like it was the most entertaining thing in the world at the moment - or like he didn't just blurt the most ridiculous but also the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to Jihoon.

Jihoon's eyes widened. "W-What? Why?"

He knew those were empty words. He knew Soonyoung could not be serious about that shit but there was that little voice inside his head and that very unnecessary feeling inside his heart that was telling him to believe...

Also, that sweet, sweet smile. Those cheeks that bunch up and those eyes that formed to crescents when he was very happy about something and couldn't contain it.

"No reason."

Jihoon could swear something inside him thumped so loud he feared Soonyoung would hear it... and what made him more terrified was that he was pretty sure it wasn't the beat emanating from his earphones.

-  
"Hey, Jihoon?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if this is very sudden but..."

Ah, as expected.

Soonyoung stood in the living room with a bag - big enough to contain his things - on the couch and honestly, this was not the sight Jihoon expected to see when he just got back from uni.

Jihoon squeezed his eyes shut.  
Of course. He should've known and he really should have saved himself the pain when he had the chance to.

"I'm sorry.... I..."

"It's okay, Soonyoung. It's okay. It's your decision." Jihoon's voice suddenly cracked and Soonyoung's eyebrows furrowed.

"Ji? Ji? Are you okay?"

Jihoon breathed in, keeping all the pain inside. He's done this a thousand times before, there is no way he'd break now.

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, Soonyoung. Y-You're free to go..."

"What?!"

Jihoon sighed, "You don't need to explain. You can go."

"Y-You're evicting me?"

Jihoon's eyes flew open, "What?"

"Is it because of my bad cooking? Is it because of me burning things? Or disturbing you in your room? I'm so sorry! Oh, my God."

Soonyoung now had his face buried in his hands and Jihoon couldn't grasp the situation because what the fuck? He's the one with a bag and he's accusing Jihoon of evicting him? What?

"I thought you were leaving..." Jihoon clarified.

Soonyoung looked up, "What?"

They stared at each other, for what felt like forever. Both still confused of the situation until a whimper suddenly broke them from their little staring contest. Jihoon's eyes flew immediately on the bag on the couch and looked at Soonyoung, puzzled.

"I, uh..." Soonyoung cleared his throat and as if on cue, a puppy's head emerged from the bag and Jihoon thought for a moment if it was a decapitated dog.

No, it wasn't. Thank God.

The puppy slowly crawled out of the bag and was now sitting on the couch. The silence ensued and the dog (they said dogs can sense fear) looked between the two of them.

"So...." Jihoon said, breaking the silence.

Soonyoung nodded. "This is... I'm sorry. I don't know if you like pets or anything and I know I didn't ask your permission but I - I just thought that he could be our dog and I - I saw him in the streets and he was almost ran over by a car and I couldn't afford to let him be alone. I mean, because, I know how it feels and it sucks to be alone so much. If I hadn't found you, I don't know where I'd be now - but that's not the point so I brought him here because -"

The rest of Kwon Soonyoung's words were cut off because Lee Jihoon literally ran and jumped him so he could him kiss - or more like shut Soonyoung up (yeah, right).  
There was no need for explanations. There was just relief, pure relief in Jihoon's heart.

They broke off from the kiss, both out of breath, chests rising and falling. Soonyoung had his hand around Jihoon's waist and Jihoon rested his forehead on Soonyoung's chin.

"Ji, are you okay?" Soonyoung asked, voice laced with worry.

Jihoon chuckled, "Why wouldn't I be?"

The puppy barked at them and it almost made Jihoon jump but Soonyoung's strong arms were around him, supporting him. Jihoon shifted, head now tucked under Soonyoung's chin, hands resting on the older's chest and then he looked at the dog.

"Our dog," he said, looking at the pup they were yet to name and decided how satisfied he was calling it 'their' dog. "Yes, our dog."  
-

"Hey, Jihoon? Maybe we can meet your mom some time?"

"Why?"

Soonyoung muttered something under his breath and Jihoon was pretty sure he heard 'son-in-law' somewhere in his boyfriend's sentence so he lifted his head from the textbook he was reading and gave his boyfriend an incredulous look, "Son-in-law? What?"

Soonyoung stood up from the couch, the tint of pink undeniably visible from his cheeks.

"Nothing. I said I'm hungry." Soonyoung scratched the back of his neck and practically dashed to the kitchen.

Jihoon, on the other hand, shook his head, a smirk playing in the corners of his mouth. He followed Soonyoung's figure with his, amused, "And he thought I didn't hear. Pft. What does he take me for."

-

"Soonyoung?"

Two years. Jihoon and Soonyoung were celebrating their second year anniversary and being the lovely sap that Soonyoung was, he proposed their date's venue to be in a place far away from the city, where they can see the stars clearly and hear the peaceful sounds of nature.  
In Jihoon's words: a perfect place for murder in which Soonyoung strongly argued.

They were both lying on the hood of Soonyoung's beat up old car and was, as Soonyoung so romantically put it, stargazed.

"Hm?" Soonyoung answered, scooting closer to Jihoon's side.

Jihoon had one hand high up in the sky, as if he could touch the beautiful stars. He had to savour this moment before his whole life changed again.

"Can you see yourself with me in the future?"

There was silence. Jihoon's most feared response, and his heart ached because he should have known.

What surprised him though was what followed.

A giggle.

An arm suddenly snaked around his waist, breath tickling his cheeks. Soonyoung then rubbed his nose against Jihoon's cheeks and kissed it.

"You're funny," Soonyoung said and Jihoon was a hundred percent sure he had the urge to punch his boyfriend a little bit but he looked at him instead.

Soonyoung just scooted closer. "You know, I would think that with all the hints that I gave you all these years, you'd know."

Jihoon's brows furrowed, "H-Huh?"

Soonyoung lifted his head from the crook of Jihoon's head and looked at his boyfriend, confused. "It wasn't obvious?"

"I thought those were jokes." Jihoon said.

Soonyoung looked scandalized and put a hand on his chest to feign hurt. "Wow. My boyfriend does not trust me."

"No, I mean - like - uhm, well..." Jihoon shrugged. "It's not like that. I trust you but, like, it's... I'm sorry. I just - I'm not the most confident and secure person in the world and I - I guess, I just," Jihoon sighed and didn't know how to end his sentence without sounding like a fucking fool, so he hid his face with both his hands.

He missed the look of worry in Soonyoung's face but he felt the arms around him tighten.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry for being insecure and untrusting and for - for being me. I'm so sorry." 

This time, Soonyoung rested his head on Jihoon's chest.

"Remember when I told you about going to Seoul and finding jobs there together? Remember when I said that I wanted us to move to a bigger apartment? Remember when I told you I'd get you your studio? Remember when I saw a dog and accidentally called it 'our dog'? Remember when I told you I wanted to meet your mom - and may have slipped up when I said something about being his son-in-law - which I hope you didn't hear..."

"I did." Jihoon managed to smile.

Soonyoung pursed his lips, "Just say you didn't hear anything, I'll pay you."

"I heard it loud and clear."

"Shut up. Anyway, you think I'd say that if I thought you were just a fleeting chapter in my book?" Soonyoung shrugged, "I don't think so. I may not look like it but I do take things seriously. And this," he gestured between him and Jihoon, "the two of us, I never took it as a joke. I was serious about you from the very beginning and maybe it was just the nerves that's why I failed to spell it out."

"Or maybe I'm just dense and super insecure." Jihoon added.

Soonyoung's had enough. He propped himself up on his elbow and hovered over the younger, one hand reached for Jihoon's face and cupped it, squishing him gently. Jihoon's lips was in a ridiculous pout but Soonyoung loved it all the same.

"Stop," Soonyoung kissed Jihoon, "Stop being so hard on yourself or I will never stop from doing this." Kiss.  
"Ever."

Jihoon's lips was still in a stupid pout, his face still trapped in Soonyoung's hand, but he managed to say, "I think I can live with that."

Soonyoung shook his head and let go of Jihoon's face. His hand now carressed his boyfriend's face.

Looking at Jihoon made him think how much he wanted to work hard and be the man that took away all of his fears and doubts. It hurt him to hear this man who was worth all of the love in the world say such things.

"I love you." Soonyoung blurted out. He knew it wasnt enough but it was what he truly felt and he meant it. "I love you so much."

Jihoon pulled him down and kissed him. "I love you, too. I will work hard to be the perfect man for you. I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing and you don't need to be the perfect man for me. I love you for who you are. We'll work together and get through life together, that's all I need."

Jihoon felt the corners of his eyes sting. He encircled his arms around Soonyoung's neck and hugged him.

Soonyoung hugged back despite how uncomfortable their position was and smiled against Jihoon's neck.

"And to answer your question: Yes. Yes, I do see myself with you in the future and I'm looking forward to it."

-

The sun shone so bright, making the white walls of their new home brighter than ever. Although the living room was filled with boxes there was still so much space that Jihoon had the urge to lie down and feel the emptiness and coldness of the tiled floors. They were yet to fill this place with all that they have and Jihoon was quite excited.

Jihoon looked around and found that the house was quite spacious and more ideal than the first three houses they moved in.  
This one was perfect.  
Just the way he and Soonyoung liked it. Just the way Soonyoung had dreamed of it.

He remembered the time when Soonyoung showed him places that he wanted to live in and Jihoon had just laughed because of how expensive and impossible it was at that moment (the same way he had laughed at himself for thinking that he and Soonyoung could last for five years or tie the knot or something like that) but... there they were.

Jihoon's mouth curled into a smile when he felt someone sidle up beside him, warm arms snaking its way to his back, a hand resting on his hips.

"What do you think, Mr. Lee?" Soonyoung said, looking at the entire living room with satisfaction and kissed the side of Jihoon's head.

Jihoon felt the need to be closer and so he leaned into Soonyoung's space more, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I think it's great, Mr. Kwon." Jihoon smiled. "But I want to see where my personal studio is first. You promised me that, after all."

Soonyoung giggled quite cutely for Jihoon's liking (his heart couldn't take it) and quickly took Jihoon's hand. "Of course, love."


End file.
